The present invention relates to holder for articles and more particularly to such holders that are flat and in a card configuration.
Credit and business cards are carried by numerous individuals, not for immediate use, but for availability should a need arise. The cards occupy a significant space in a pocket, wallet or other carrier. Thus a card that is not being used becomes an inconvenience to carry.
It is also desirable for some individuals to carry certain articles or tools that are useful but that are not used continuously. Examples of such articles are nail files, toothpicks, letter openers, tweezers and the like. Such articles are found in multiple use pocket knives, and in some flat card shaped carriers.
The multiple use pocket knife is advantageous in that the knife handle is often useful as a handle for the selected tool. The disadvantage of the pocket knife is that it is bulky.
The card shaped holder is desirable for the overall reduced size of the carrier. However, it would be of further use to have the carrier perform a function in addition to simply holding the articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,026 to Newman, the present Applicant, discloses a flat multiple tool holder that is useful to releasably hold a number of tools in a thin flat carrier. Outer surfaces of the holder may be used for printing logo, advertising material and other information.